Christmas Cards
by AngelD0418
Summary: A little early Christmas story with my created character, Sam Boscorelli. Sam decides to spread a little Christmas cheer at the firehouse. AU.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing in here belongs to me except Sam Boscorelli.

**Author's Note:** It's a little early, I know. This story is basically one giant fluffball. I wanted to write a little Christmas story using my little fictional character Sam Boscorelli. Are you getting tired of her? Anyway, for the sake of this story, everyone at the firehouse celebrates Christmas. I didn't mean any disrespect for any other holidays, but it worked the best to use just Christmas. Enjoy!

"Snow! Snow! Snow! Daddy! Snow!" cried 4 year old Sam Boscorelli. It was Christmas Eve in New York City, and as Maurice Boscorelli looked out the window over the kitchen sink, he could see that they might finally have a white Christmas. He walked over to where Sam was standing on a kitchen chair watching the white flakes float lazily to the pavement three stories below and pulled her to the floor.

"You bet that's snow, kiddo. Now come on. We gotta leave now if we're gonna go give out your presents before we go to Grandma's," Bosco told her. Sam scampered over to the coat hooks by the door and stood under her coat, leaping into the air to try to pull it down. Bosco chuckled and walked over to give her a hand.

It took ten minutes to get Sam all zipped and buttoned in all of her snow gear and by the time they were done, Bosco wondered how she could walk. Nevertheless, she managed to run back into her bedroom to grab her special box before they left. As the pair walked out the front door of the building, Sam's cheeks became rosy almost immediately. She clutched her box tightly with one hand and gripped Bosco's hand with the other, all while walking through the wind and snow that had become suddenly violent and avoiding other New Yorkers who were in a hurry to get somewhere that night. Bosco was impressed that she was able to do all that and still talk excitedly the whole way to the bus stop. They had to take the bus because there was no way Bosco was risking taking his precious Mustang out in this weather. He knew Sam wouldn't mind. One of her favorite ways to travel was by bus.

As the bus came into view of the firehouse, Sam began to literally bounce in her seat and the box jostled up and down. Bosco took her hand again as he helped her down the steep stairs of the bus to the slushy pavement. They crossed the street quickly and burst into the door of the firehouse. They were out of breath and freezing, but Sam quickly forgot about it when she saw Kim Zambrano standing near one of the ambulances.

"Kim!" Sam yelled, a shiny grin plastered on her face.

"Sammi!" Kim yelled back as the little girl ran towards her. Kim got down on her knees to receive a hug from Sam who had set her box down briefly to throw her arms around Kim's neck. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Kim! I have a present to give to you," Sam said, unlocking her arms from around Kim's neck. She squatted down and opened her mysterious box to reveal assorted brightly colored pieces of construction paper. She dug around in her box for a moment, her mittens getting in her way, until she triumphantly pulled out a pink piece of folded construction paper. "Here," Sam said, handing the paper to Kim. Looking at the front of it, Kim recognized it as a Christmas card. There was a marker drawing of a green triangle attached to a brown rectangle covered in colorful circles that Kim eventually realized was a Christmas tree. She opened the card and saw "Merry Christmas Kim Love Sam" scrawled across in a four year olds writing. Bosco must have at least helped her with the spelling, because even though the e's and s's were backwards and the m's looked more like upside down v's, all the letters were there. She noticed over the top of the card that Sam was waiting expectantly with bright eyes for a comment on her card. Kim could feel her eyes begin to water.

"Thank you so much, Sam. It's beautiful."

"You like it?" she asked, eyes and smile widening.

"I do, Sam," she replied, trying to get a hold on her emotions. She noticed Bosco standing a few feet away with an amused smile on his face. She looked back at Sam. "In fact, I'm going to put this in my bus right now." True to her word, she opened the driver's side door of the ambulance and set the card up on the dashboard. She looked back at Sam and thought for sure that the girl's cheeks were going to break from the size of her grin. Kim got on her knees one more time to hug Sam.

"Come on," she said, getting back to her feet. "I have a present for you upstairs. And I think that there are a few more people who want to see you tonight." Sam went to pick up her box and Kim grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs with Bosco following close behind.

"Bobby!" Sam screamed. The box was dropped again as she darted over to Bobby.

"Heyyyy Sammi," he called back as she leapt into his arms. "Merry Christmas, squirt."

"I am not a squirt! I'm a big girl,"

"Of course you are. What's wrong with me? Merry Christmas big girl squirt."

"Bobby!" Bobby laughed as he set her down on the ground.

"I've got a present for you," Bobby told Sam.

"Wait! Me first!" said Sam, surprising Bobby. She scampered over to where Bosco and Kim were standing because that's where she had dropped her box. She kneeled down in front of it and ruffled through it once again. This time she pulled out a green card with what Bobby assumed must be a snowman on the front. When she presented him with the card, a big goofy grin on her face, he opened it to find her personalized message to him. He returned a goofy grin, scooped her up into his arms once again, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. The card was a small gesture, but he loved it all the same. "Carlos!" she said suddenly. She wiggled out of Bobby's arms and ran over to the sofas by the television.

Carlos was in another one of his moods that he always seemed to be in. He saw the little girl running towards him and heaved a giant sigh. If he wasn't at least pleasant to her, Bosco would kick his ass. "Hey, kid," he greeted.

"I've got a present for you too! Wait!" she said, realizing she forgot her box. She scurried back to where she had come from and Carlos took the time to glance up at Bosco. He had a cross look on his face. Carlos knew that the man didn't like him and couldn't understand why Sam did. Carlos had to admit that he was a little scared.

"I droppeded my box," Sam said, coming back. She got on her knees once more to rifle through the cards. This time, however, she took a long time poking through the box. After about a minute, she turned the box over and dumped the cards out on to the wooden floor. "Oh no!" she said. She continued to sort through the cards on the floor and Carlos could see tears beginning to shine in her eyes. She became frantic. "Oh no! It's not here!" Big, wet tears slid down her face. "I'm sorry Carlos!" That's when the sobs came.

"Oh man," thought Carlos. "Hey Sam, don't worry about it," he told the heartbroken girl.

"No! I forgot it! I'm sorry! It was my most pretty card too 'cause I know you're sad all the time and I just wanted to make you happy!" she cried. Carlos couldn't believe what he was doing, but he actually got off of the sofa and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sam, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you came by so I could tell you Merry Christmas. That's all I wanted from you for Christmas." As he was saying this, all Carlos could think was "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Really?" Sam sniffed.

"Really," he replied, still confused with himself.

"Merry Christmas, Carlos," she told him, her tears drying.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Hey Sammi," they heard. It was Bosco. The pair on the floor turned to look at him as he held up a shiny card. "It must've slid over here when you dumped the box on the floor." Sam's smile was back as she ran over to her father.

"Yeah! Thanks daddy!" Sam grabbed the card from her father and went back to where Carlos was now standing. "Daddy found it Carlos!" she said, handing the card to him. He could see now that it was shiny because the front was covered in glitter. Underneath all the shiny flecks he could see one giant snowflake. Inside was more glitter and the words Merry Christmas Carlos Love Sam. He nearly smiled.

"Thanks, kid," he said, rubbing the top of Sam's head as her giant grin returned.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really do." With that, he turned back to sit on the sofa. Through the rest of the night, people at that fire station still swear that they saw him glancing at that card every few minutes. Of course, Carlos would never admit that.

"Who's the next present for, Sam?" Bosco asked.

"Presents? I heard something about presents," Jimmy said, coming up behind Bosco, Kim, and Bobby who had all been watching the exchange between Sam and Carlos. Sam turned around slowly with that smile. If she hadn't been so cute, it would've been really creepy.

While Sam was presenting Jimmy with his present, Bosco walked over to where Carlos was sitting. "Hey man, I really appreciate you being nice to Sam."

"You make it sound like it was such a chore for me," he replied sourly.

"Well, wasn't it?"

"No man. As much as I don't like you, I actually like your daughter. So lay off before you make both our days much worse."

"Whoa," Bosco said, retreating back to Sam. "You better hurry up sweetheart. We still have to go across the street and back home to pick up the presents for everyone else before we go to Grandma's house."

"Okay I'm hurrying!" For the next ten minutes, Sam darted around the firehouse, handing people their cards, receiving hugs, kisses, and thank you's. Finally she announced she was done. At that moment, a voice came from the ceiling, telling them that all available rigs needed to be at a rather nasty car crash right away. The house became a flurry of activity.

"Sam," Kim said, addressing the little girl. "I'm sorry. We didn't get to give you your presents. Come by later and we'll have them for you."

"Okay!"

"Come on, Sam. We've gotta go," Bosco said, grabbing her hand to lead her out of the building.

"Merry Christmas!" Sam shouted one last time. The little girl and her father stepped out of the building and onto the sidewalk, where snow was already beginning to get deep. As they walked across the street, Bosco looked at his daughter, amazed. She had come up with the entire idea of the cards all by herself. She hadn't wanted any help except with the spelling. There was no way a heart that big could fit in such a small body. But it did. And Sam Boscorelli let it show any time she could.

THE END

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!


End file.
